


Re-enactment

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode: s05e16 Brain Storm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney goes to a conference and hopes it will turn out better than the Tunney event. It does in more way than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Re-enactment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outsideth3box](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outsideth3box/gifts).



> This was written for outsideth3box. Many thanks to wanted_a_pony for the beta and of course to outsideth3box for bidding for me!

"But this time, they'll remember that I saved their lives—and the world, of course," Rodney finished, self-satisfied. It would be a pleasure to meet the Who's Who of science again and have them _thank_ him instead of ridicule him just because non-disclosure agreements kept him from publishing his revolutionary findings. _This_ time it would be different.

"Hopefully, it will not end as dramatically as last time," Teyla said politely.

"It's only presentations this time," Rodney said. He'd made damn sure of that before agreeing to attend. He could do without a planet-threatening crisis and Jennifer nearly dying.

Rodney shifted uncomfortably at the thought of his ex-girlfriend. If there was one thing that could ruin his triumphant reunion with the scientists of the world, it was their horribly arrogant and petty natures. He could imagine all too well that they'd ignore his heroic rescue but ask after Jennifer just to mock him.

"You don't like presentations?" Ronon sounded surprised.

"What? No! I mean, it depends. I'm sure some of them will be boring or infuriating or both. But a few should be mildly interesting at least, and _I_ will give a presentation as well," Rodney ended.

"You just looked a little pissed off there for a moment," John said.

"Ah," Rodney said, understanding Ronon's question. "No, it's just...knowing some of these weasels, they'll use the opportunity to ask about Jennifer instead of focusing on how brilliant I am."

The others exchanged looks.

"What? I'm fine. It'll just be awkward to go there alone after last time," Rodney said. "I mean I could _lie_ and say she doesn't have time. Or, actually, maybe she _does_ have some—"

"Why don't you take someone else?" John interrupted.

"That's completely— Actually, that's not a bad idea. If I could take Sam, even my _date_ would make them look like idiots," Rodney mused. "Except that she probably wouldn't..."

"Not in this lifetime, no," John agreed.

Rodney glared at him. Why had John brought up the possibility anyway? It was probably too late to find a suitable date. He couldn't really ask any of the subordinates he worked with, and he didn't want to just randomly ask someone from the other departments. Plus, they had to be smart, and preferably good-looking, and not boring. And understand that an event like this could be stressful for him. Which considerably narrowed the field of candidates to...the people sitting with him at this table. But Ronon would be bored to death, and Teyla was too honest to pose as his girlfriend for anything like this, which left Sheppard. Rodney frowned at him.

John frowned back, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

Did Rodney really want to resort to bringing a friend posing as a boyfriend, just because some morons might insinuate something insulting because his girlfriend had left him? Not that Jennifer had. They'd agreed to end it...after she decided she didn't want to marry him. In any case he'd still saved all their lives and that should count for a lot more. Rodney would be more than happy to remind them of it if anyone brought Jennifer up.

He didn't need John to pose as his boyfriend. Though...now that he thought about having him there, it would certainly make the weekend more entertaining. It wasn't like Sheppard had any plans.

"How about you? Planning any death-defying stunts on water that weekend?" he asked.

"It's called _surfing_ , and no," John answered.

Rodney waited for more. When it didn't come, he said, "So, do you want to come? I can't promise that it'll be interesting to you, but the food is good and there's a bar and casino nearby."

John's mouth opened, but for a moment nothing came out. "Um...okay," he finally said.

Rodney frowned at him. It had been a pretty straight-forward question, hadn't it? Sheppard could be so weird sometimes. Rodney shrugged it off. "I'll forward all the information to you and change my reservation to a suite."

"Great," John said.

Ronon gave John a look, which John returned somewhat defiantly.

"I am sure the two of you will enjoy yourselves," Teyla said.

"Yes, yes, and I still need to prepare a few things for my presentation," Rodney said and got up, his mind on the conference and how he would impress everyone in the room (in case saving their lives wasn't impressive enough).

~~

"If there's one thing Tunney got right, it was the transportation," Rodney said, looking around the Air Force plane they were hitching a ride on.

"Better than a commercial flight," John argued. "Just imagine teething babies and chatty old ladies."

"I wasn't complaining," Rodney said.

John only gave him a look as they settled down on opposite sides of a table.

"I can't believe Tunney dares to show his face at the conference," Rodney said. "Or that he's not in jail for that matter. He _stole_ my work!"

"And nearly destroyed the planet," John commented.

"Well, that too. He _stole_ my work and implemented it without knowing what he was doing—which of course is exactly what happens when you implement a _stolen_ idea and you're an idiot. His incompetence could have destroyed the world." Something occurred to Rodney. "And we can't even point that out. He'll walk around this conference talking about his achievements, based on work he stole from who knows whom before he made them worse, and nobody who wasn't there will know."

John only made a noncommittal noise.

"Actually, I won't be able to openly remind them of what happened either. I never should have signed that NDA without reading it," Rodney complained.

"You signed an NDA without reading it?" John asked, frowning.

"It was dozens of pages long," Rodney said.

"So?" John asked.

"Jennifer wanted to get on with conference registration," Rodney finally admitted, squirming a little in his seat.

"Oh," John only said, though to Rodney's ears it sounded disappointed.

Rodney felt embarrassed and hurried to cover it. It wasn't like reading the NDA would have prevented Tunney's idiocy. "Actually, the government probably would have put a lid on it anyway," Rodney said.

"But they might have allowed you to publicly smack down Tunney," John pointed out.

"I just hope there'll be enough people at the conference who were at his catastrophe to keep him in his place," Rodney went on. "What's worse is that I still won't be able to demonstrate my brilliance. Don't get me wrong, my presentation will be the most advanced thing at the conference, but it's nothing compared to what we do every day in Atlantis. Plus, some people need to see the whole paper trail to recognize genius. As if it isn't easy for any hack to push out a few papers that are about as much news as what you had for breakfast this morning."

"I don't know. That was some mean granola at the mess," John commented with a smirk.

"And don't get me started on the morons who willfully or ignorantly spread misinformation. It's one thing to be entirely incompetent, but to force your lack of knowledge on others who are equally ignorant but dazzled by an undeserved title in front of your name is a crime."

"Uh-huh," John said.

"Tunney is the epitome of the criminal ability to combine incompetence at dangerous levels—potentially planet-destroying levels!—with subterfuge. He was always like that. Well, he didn't always _destroy planets_ but he's always—" Rodney stopped when he suddenly had a sense of déjà-vu and recalled ranting to Jennifer about Tunney. "You probably don't want to hear about it."

"No, go right ahead," John said, lifting his smart phone, which he'd obviously been playing with the whole time. Rodney wasn't sure whether to be insulted or glad that at least John knew how to entertain himself.

"Though if you want to talk about something else, we can do that too," John added. "Any recommendations on the least stupid presentations? Besides your own, obviously." 

Rodney snorted.

~~

Scientists at the conference were more respectful to Rodney than last time, though not nearly enough for his taste. There were too many who hadn't witnessed how he'd saved the world. They still regarded him with an air of superiority or disinterest, since they hadn't heard of him in the appropriate context.

Rodney felt himself uncomfortably reminded of Tunney's event. Thankfully, John wasn't Jennifer. She'd radiated frustration with him the whole time until he'd felt as if she was just one more person he had to perform for. John, on the other hand, embodied all the familiarity that Rodney had enjoyed with Jennifer, and added a laid-back attitude that always calmed Rodney whenever he couldn't handle the sheer stupidity and arrogance.

Plus, John kept bringing him food.

"These are great," John said, letting Rodney share his plate.

"Much better than what Tunney served," Rodney agreed. And damn him for even giving the man the satisfaction of thinking about him so much. He should really just forget about him. Jennifer wasn't entirely wrong about his attitude about things. But John simply distracted him instead of telling him how to behave, which was a lot easier to swallow.

Although Jennifer's distraction on their flight back had been pretty damn spectacular. Rodney had a flash of imagining sex with John in the cabin of the Air Force plane and shook his head. This was not the right time or place to even _think_ about that.

Some people had asked about Jennifer but didn't say anything when he said she wasn't here. One guy, though, was beginning to get annoying about it. It wasn't so much _what_ he said, indicating disappointment and admiration of Jennifer, as _how_ he said it. He made it pretty damn obvious he wasn't surprised that a great catch like Jennifer wasn't with Rodney anymore.

John suddenly materialized at his side. "Here's some more of the mini sausages you liked." He held out his plate and put a hand on Rodney's arm.

The insulting guy gave John a speculative once-over and Rodney started fuming. He had to admit that John was very easy on the eyes in his black suit, but it was offensive to openly reduce him to eye candy—especially since Rodney would bet that John was smarter than this idiot.

"John Sheppard," John introduced himself. "I'm here with Rodney." He gazed at Rodney with a look so openly fond that Rodney frowned in confusion.

"I see," Idiot Guy said.

Oh, wait. The guy thought that they... John was... What? Rodney shook his arm free and pulled John aside, whispering, "He thinks that you're..."

"That I'm the trophy wife?" John finished for him.

"What? No! But that you're...like Jennifer was the last time," Rodney said, gesticulating with both hands.

John's eyes narrowed. "So, are you upset that he might think we're a couple, or do you think that _I'd_ be upset?"

"No, I just...wanted to make sure you were aware," Rodney said awkwardly.

"I _am_ aware. I thought that was the point of bringing me," John said.

"Oh," Rodney said. "No, it wasn't. I mean, not that I mind if you're okay with it. But I brought you because I thought it would be less aggravating with you around."

John gave him a soft smile that did things to Rodney's stomach and said, "I don't mind at all."

"That's...that's good," Rodney said.

~~

It only took one presentation for Rodney to be very glad he had John to rant to. "That was the most idiotic presentation I have ever seen! I have wasted less time—and you _know_ how much it pains me to say this—in presentations by _Kavanaugh_ than with this drivel."

"I thought it was quite persuasive," someone behind them said.

"What?!" Rodney sputtered. He'd never seen the guy before so he couldn't be important, but it still grated on him that someone going to a scientific conference couldn't see the obvious flaws in the "research" they'd just heard about. "What are you? A journalist?"

The guy looked a bit put out. "No, I'm not. I have a Ph.D."

"In what? Flimsy logic?" Rodney asked.

"I think what Rodney's trying to say is that the presenter didn't show anything conclusive to support his idea," John stepped in.

"To put it mildly," Rodney added.

"That's not true. He showed quite clearly that the basic molecular structure provides for—"

"That's _so_ not the point!" Rodney said, wanting to shake the guy.

"But it is," the guy disagreed. "He did show that, right?" he asked, appealing to John, perhaps in hope of finding someone more open to his idiocy.

"Sure," John said. Rodney turned to glare at him, but then John continued. "But he didn't show how that supports _his_ idea. There was hand-waving and a suggestion that there could be a relationship, but if he has some proof of _that_ , he chose not to show it."

Rodney couldn't help the pleased smile on his face. Damn, he sometimes forgot how smart John was.

"Well, uh," the guy faltered. "I'll have to give that some consideration."

"Please do, for everyone's sake," Rodney said, trying to restrain himself. At least the guy seemed open to learning, which was more than he could say for _some_ idiots.

"Thank you," the guy said and left them alone.

"Coffee?" John suggested.

Rodney suppressed a pleased sigh. He should take John to every conference. Or, scratch that: he should probably take John everywhere. A visit to his sister or Area 51 or even vacation, all of it would be better with John around.

"Yes," he said, smiling at John.

~~

Thankfully, all the presentations weren't as bad as the first one. They weren't groundbreaking or anything, but at least Rodney didn't feel like shouting at the presenters. And Tunney had the grace to stay as far away from him as possible.

It didn't mean that he didn't have things to rant about. It was infuriating how many people had never heard of him. Even worse were those that liked to rub it in that he hadn't published in years. It was just like at the Tunney disaster. Some people who had experienced that were a bit more respectful, but they didn't exactly go out of their way to defend Rodney.

John allowed him to let off some steam, taking anything that Rodney needed to complain about in stride while still finding the best of the buffets for him.

When one scientist who'd also been at the Tunney debacle displayed disbelief that Rodney had brought John as a date after bringing Jennifer last time, John only smiled saucily and said, "He has a really big... mind," with a hungry look at Rodney.

Rodney flushed. Later, he told John, "You don't have to go around implying that I'm, well... _hung_. Not that I have anything to complain about in that area," he added quickly. "But seriously, my intellect should be enough reason why someone would date me even if it's unfathomable to those idiots."

"Maybe they're projecting from their own experiences," John said.

Rodney looked at him. "Are you trying to make me feel better?"

John only shrugged innocently.

"You're the best date I ever took anywhere," Rodney said with a small smile.

"You got together with Keller when you took her the last time," John pointed out.

"Yes," Rodney conceded. "But look how that turned out." He thought about Jennifer and everyone before her. It wasn't that he'd never gone on successful dates. But in the end, the relationship—if it even came to that—had never been able to live up to the promise of the date. With John that wasn't going to be a problem. Of course, it also meant that they wouldn't end up in bed together at the end of the date. But he was willing to pay that price if it meant he wasn't going to be disappointed again.

"We'll have to make sure it doesn't turn out like that this time," John said.

Before Rodney could ask what John meant, John had already entered the room for the next talk.

~~

They had lunch with a couple of other scientists who weren't entirely stupid, and between the good food and the discussion Rodney was quite happy. John was able to keep up with them pretty well, enough that the others were surprised when John admitted he wasn't actually a scientist.

"I do work with them a lot, though," John added.

"Believe me, working with scientists hasn't kept other commanders from having _no_ idea what I'm talking about," Rodney said. Then he froze, realizing he had just implied that John was in the military. Since he hadn't intended John to pretend to be his date, they hadn't discussed what Rodney was and wasn't allowed to say.

"You're working for the military?" a woman asked. "That explains why your name didn't immediately ring a bell. Let me guess: it's all classified."

"Yes," Rodney said, not hiding his frustration. "And believe me, I often wish I was able to share my findings."

She looked curious but only commented, "Some day."

"Hopefully," Rodney said.

"So, you're a member of the military?" the other guy at the table asked John in a neutral tone.

Rodney looked over to John, waiting for his answer. "Air Force," John confirmed with a nod.

"Is that how you met? Through work?" the woman asked.

"Yes," John said. "We work on the same base."

"I'm glad that being in the military isn't an issue these days," she said, smiling.

John nodded. "It was... It _is_ making life much easier for many of us," he said, with so much feeling that Rodney wondered.

They'd skirted around the issue all day. John certainly wasn't homophobic; in any case he'd never see these people again and he was secure enough in his masculinity not to be self-conscious about something like this. But beyond John offering to play his boyfriend, there were other moments in their relationship over the years.

Rodney had long ago admitted to himself that he had a crush on John. But he'd assumed that it was always going to be one-sided, even if John sometimes...well, acted as if he felt the same. Rodney didn't know if it really was the same or just some harmless flirtation. John had never told him he was bisexual or hinted that he wasn't straight, but Rodney wasn't sure he would have; John was notoriously private. Since he hadn't been in a serious relationship as long as Rodney had known him, it could just be that it had never come up. Until today.

They were best friends first and foremost, and Rodney would never do anything to threaten that. However, he was beginning to wonder if pretending they were on a date was not as meaningless as it would be between two completely heterosexual guy friends. Sitting here as a couple didn't feel like a joke, or an amusing anecdote to tell others later. 

John looked over at Rodney and his eyes held the bittersweet memory of years of having to hide and relief at finally being together openly. It felt natural to Rodney to give John a serious smile, to reach out and put his hand on John's. It felt so natural and right that Rodney couldn't pretend he was acting—he'd taken the action without even have to think about it. It was...quite telling, actually.

John stroked Rodney's hand with his thumb, and they continued to eat and talk about science.

~~

The rest of the day was quite interesting as well.

"The presentations got better and better," Rodney commented as they left the last one. "Let's hope the trend continues tomorrow."

"Obviously not," John said, "since yours will be in the morning."

"Okay, now you're being downright charming. It's unsettling," Rodney said.

John laughed. "Just saying what you're thinking."

"Exactly! You're very obliging today. You didn't even comment on my hair or anything," Rodney said.

"Your suit is very last century," John said. "And not in a good way."

"Thank you, I feel better now."

John grinned.

"Maybe we could play a video game later," Rodney suggested. "Get in a good old session of ego-destroying insults."

" _Nothing_ can destroy your ego," John said.

"I see you're getting a head start," Rodney said.

"Actually, I thought we might do something besides play video games or watch TV," John suggested, letting his gaze wander down Rodney's body in a suggestive way.

Rodney's mouth opened but nothing came out. He had no idea if John was joking or propositioning him. Infuriatingly, John didn't follow up. Instead he turned to select food from the buffet. Rodney did the same, feeling nervous and excited and a little bit out of his depth.

They found a table for two next to a wall and started eating in silence. Rodney wasn't sure how to ask, or if there even was a way that wouldn't be embarrassing and awkward if John had only been joking.

John started talking about the presentations, asking Rodney to clarify points for him, and Rodney complied. At least he knew how to do this. John leaned forward, listening intently, and Rodney's heart started to beat a little faster. Their discussion was entirely professional but, for some reason, it felt like flirting to Rodney. There was something in John's eyes. Then John dipped his gaze to Rodney's mouth, and Rodney couldn't help but look at John's lips in turn. Rodney vaguely thought it was a good thing everyone already assumed they were in a relationship.

He continued his explanations, ending with, "Any questions?"

John gave him a long intense look, then Rodney suddenly felt John's lower leg touching his. "Do you still want dessert?"

Rodney had a hard time remembering to breathe, let alone processing the question. Dessert? Was that a euphemism of some kind? Or did John mean the actual dessert, which was a tasty-looking chocolate mousse?

"Or do you want to go upstairs?" John asked seriously.

Upstairs, to their suite. Rodney wasn't one to skip a delicious dessert, but this...whatever it was, would be much more. More important, more delicious, longer lasting. _Life changing._ Or, well, that depended on what it was exactly.

Rodney felt a quick wave of nervousness but excitement won out. "Let's go."

~~

They didn't speak as they made their way up in the elevator and walked down the hall to their room. They exchanged looks, but Rodney couldn't read what John was thinking.

John opened the door and entered, stopping right inside. Rodney let the door close behind him and leaned back against it, looking at John expectantly.

He wanted this so badly, not just because today had been pretty much perfect despite the annoyances, but because this was how he felt with John.

When he was with John even the most aggravating things became bearable, and the good things became great. It had always been like this, except when they were fighting, which Rodney didn't even want to think about because fighting with John made everything terrible. There'd never been anyone with such a profound effect on him.

He wanted this, wanted the chance to be in a relationship that was really fulfilling. If that was what this was.

"What— " Rodney asked, but stopped when John leaned forward. John stopped and pulled back when Rodney spoke.

"What..." John prompted.

"I only... This isn't just for this weekend, right?" Rodney had to ask. "We're not...pretending?"

"You took me on a date to a scientific symposium and things happened," John said with a smile. "It's been known to happen before."

"Don't," Rodney said seriously. "This isn't like with her. It can't be."

"What do you want me to do so that it won't be?" John asked.

"Never leave me," Rodney said before he could stop himself.

"I won't," John promised. "Unless I have to."

Rodney snorted. "That's not what you're supposed to say in a romantic-declarations situation. You've been doing so well all day," he teased John.

"I don't ever want to lie to you," John said.

"Really?" Rodney asked doubtfully. In his experience, complete honesty was a recipe for disaster in any relationship.

"Really," John said.

"Then what do you think the chances are, really, that this will work?" Rodney asked.

"You know there's no way to tell," John said. "But if you come to bed with me, I'll do something that's definitely different than with her."

"Let's not mention Jennifer again tonight," Rodney suggested.

John cupped his face and looked at Rodney with open affection and love. "Okay," he promised.

This time they both leaned in at the same time. Kissing John was like coming home. It was familiarity and calmness and everything being right, as if he'd always kissed John, as if this was his life.

The kiss became more heated and together they made their way to the bedroom. John made him forget about anything that had been before.

From now on this _was_ his life.


End file.
